The present invention relates to a novel and useful mechanism for injecting solid microbial matter suspended in a liquid into a flow system.
It is known that microbes, such as bacteria are capable of consuming undesirable matter such as sludge, grease, oil, and the like. In general, the bacteria generally break down the undesirable matter into more useful chemical components.
Animal fat and grease often block drains and produce a heavy scum which floats on top of the water present in septic tanks and the like. Moreover, a trap is employed by restaurants to contain this scum layer which must be skimmed periodically to prevent fats and greases from entering a municipal sewage system. It has been found that many bacteria break down fat and grease by splitting the fatty acids from the glycerol part of the fat and grease molecules. The fatty acids dissolve in water possessing a neutral pH in the presence or absence of oxygen. Where oxygen is present, the fatty acids may then be converted to carbon dioxide via a complex series of reactions. In certain cases, the fatty acids may be converted in the presence of oxygen to components needed for the growth of bacterial cells. The glycerol molecules may also be used as an energy source for growth under anaerobic conditions by aerobacter. In addition, under aerobic conditions aerobic bacteria will metabolize the glycerol. In essence, under aerobic conditions such bacteria will transform fat into carbon dioxide and cellular components.
In the past, bacteria in a liquid medium have been placed in a container and slowly pumped into a drain or grease trap for the purpose of grease removal. For example, the automatic drain relief ADR systems distributed by EcoLab of St. Paul Minnesota employs such liquid bourne bacteria. Although partially successful, such system requires a constant resupply of the bacterial component which is impractical in restricted spaces, ie: under a restaurant sink. In addition, it is believed that the direct injection of such liquid bourne bacteria does not maximize enzyme production, which is directly related to fat and grease consumption by the bacteria.
A delivery system which overcomes the problems found in the prior art would be a great advance in the waste management field.